thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Spike Dimentos
Spike Dimentos is a 961 year old Ruion. Information Spike is commonly kind and caring but has had evil sides to him. He sometimes is seen carrying a Sword. Known as the Nether Sword (See Weapons) and has helped the Timelord Alliance quite a few times. Some say he is pure at heart but Ninthen often has doubts and has asked Spike many times to join his Evil Forces. To the right of this text is the Ruion Symbol, It is a mark which was once used to warn off Invaders what belongs to Ruion. It was also a common war mark that showed up during the Time War, when Ruions started copying certain warships they placed this mark on them so that the other Ruions knew which ship belongs to who... There is also legends of an Ultimate Power Locked away in the Mirror Realm that looks like this. Many demons wanted that power and one, Nethros got it. But he was taken into the The Mirror Of Evil by The Hero of Legends (Also known as the Hero in Green) Planet Ruion Planet Ruion was one of the Seven planets Located in the Kasterborous System, Although this is not documented as a lot of the data files on Ruion were lost in the Time War. All that is documented currently is that Ruion is now located in the Dalek Solor System due to Ninthen Dimentos (Arch enemy of Spike) activating the Fourth Dimension Emergency Planitary Teleportation System (FDEPTS). Because of a fault in the systems many Ruions vanished. Yet to be found by, Spike or Dark Ditrios (Cousin). After moving Ruion to the Dalek Solor System Ninthen then built a Space Station for himself as a base of operations. At Ruion's Golden age it is said to have glowed gold. This was not true as the planet had a golden force field which was broken when Nethros attacked. (See The Mirror Of Evil) Weapons and items Weapons Spike has Wielded very few Weapons. He has been seen using a ray gun a few times but his most Wielded weapon is the Nether Sword. A sword made out of very a powerful Material (Possibly Obsidian, Although this is most likely untrue) And has mysterious energies. It has the ability to cut through pure Evil but, Like the Nothrelm sword it can also fatally injure Light Dwelling beings. Items The Items that Spike carry have unusual values. The Hawkeye. A Mysterious orb that has it's name because it looks like an eye and grants the user the ability to see into the Mirror Realm. Instant Hocotate Space Noodles. It is unknown on how he discovered Planet Hocotate but he tends to get there somehow to buy their famous space noodles. There is speculations on whether he uses a shrink ray because the Life there tends to be 2cm tall in hight. The Amulet of Ruion. This amulet was given to Spike by Dark Ditrios. It grants many powers and Upgrades the Ability to open Time Voids making it easier. The Mirror Of Evil Many Years ago The Ruions were angry at the ancient ones for making them as Slaves. So the Ruions used the Ultimate Power to construct a prison, disguised as a Mirror, and trapped the ancient ones inside. The Ruions lived on in peace... Untill Nethros got hands on the Ultimate power and brought the universes into darkness. The Ruions turned to the Mirror and hoped that the ancient ones would save them, Nothing Happened... But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a Young Hero clothed in green appeared as if from no where. Equipped with the blade of evil's bane he weakened Nethros and sealed him in the mirror... But fearing evil will get the power again he sealed it with himself in the Mirror Realm, Breaking the Link between the realms... The Spike Dimentos Franchise The Story of Spike Dimentos The Story of Spike Dimentos is a book in creation that is apart of the Spike Dimentos Franchise. It currently has 14 Chapters and Features 9/13b forms. Spike Dimentos: The Adventures Spike Dimentos: The Adventures is a Minishow which follows the events of the Story of Spike Dimentos. It only contains one Episode at this current time but will be expanded soon. Spike Dimentos: The Series Spike Dimentos: The Series are episodes which follow the events after the Story of Spike Dimentos. Here's an example of an episode on Spike Dimentos: The Series thumb|left|500px|Spike Dimentos: Old Friends, New Friends Category:Characters Category:Ruions Category:Characters in Writer Who Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance